Saving a Life
by That One Idiota
Summary: Rated T/M for; Small use of Language, Drama, as well as triggering topics for some/most. Summary; Feliciano was overwhelmed with depression, stepping on a roof to end it all... AU, Human Names Used, as well as unresolved feelings... [I swear it sounded better in my head... XD]


**Warning**: _Extremely cheesy, it sounded better in my head. XD..._

* * *

The overwhelming feeling in his heart was taking its toll, he was the only one to have known. The long, dreaded lines on his wrist was enough to say that, though never too deep. He had been saving it till he couldn't take it no more, and when the time came... He didn't expect it to come so soon.

The night was still young, only 8'o clock PM. Feliciano's tears slid onto the apartments bland carpet, hoisting himself only two flights of stairs, though it felt like an eternity to the young man. His light chocolate colored hair swaying in each higher step he got, as well as his strange curl. Amber eyes that never seemed to open, nor stop the tears that flowed freely. His wrists aching from his acts of earlier, the aching in his heart did not ease the pain, if anything it made it worse... Which was understandable.

His crying had ceased, opening the roof door with little to no struggle. He was quickly greeted by the soothing winds of the city. Cars honked every now and again, taller buildings hovering over the small apartment complex. His boots echoing on the stone roof as he walked nearer to the edge. Gripping the metal bar, his eyes traced over down below. Every little detail would be gone in seconds, and he wanted to remember it as he would soon plummet down with the chilling wind till he met his fate. Which didn't sound so comforting now that he was nearer to the end.

Feliciano sighed loudly, his hands gripping tightly as he began to sniffle. Millions of memories were returning, and he wanted to go back, just before_ it _happened... He inched closer to the edge, ready to lift one leg over, when he was startled by a oh-so familiar voice. He backed away from the rail, and eyes widening at the voice, looking in the distance through his teary eyes... He met the angry hazel toned eyes of his brother, Lovino. "Feli, what-a the hell do you think you're-a doing?" Lovino shouted, walking over to Feliciano who quivered in fear. "I-I'm sorry-" "Don't fucking apologize!"

Before Feliciano had any time to respond, he was in a cold embrace of his brother whose voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "Please, Feli... Don't..." Lovino's voice cracking and raising at the end, Feliciano nodded slowly, eyes watering. "Ti amo, ti amo.." Feliciano said nuzzling into his cold grasp. Lovino let go as Feliciano twitched in his grip, as soon as he was out he began walking to the exit. Though instead he turned around, back facing the bricked wall as he slide down. "I'm tired..." He murmured, tears running freely as Lovino walked towards him.

Taking a seat beside him, he smiled at his brother, who gratefully leaned on his shoulder before falling into a quick sleep. "Goodnight, you god-damn bastard... Ti amo" Lovino said quietly as he soon too drifted off...

Upon awakening, Feliciano noticed it was slowly becoming dawn. Facing to where his brother was... "Roma-..." His voice trailed off as his smiled drooped into a saddened frown. No comforting sight of his sleeping brother was there, his chest got heavy again as he pulled his knees to his chest. Crossing his arms as he began to cry into them, though a small smile on his face...

"Thank you for-a saving me... I wish I could have saved yours" He murmured quietly, before looking up to see Lovino smiling sadly. Crouching down to his height, he wiped Feliciano's tears away, kissing him on the forehead as he moved his bangs aside. "Don't-a worry Feli, just... Don't ever-a do that again... And don't-a blame yourself, I was the idiota..." Then Lovino stood up, and began to walk off, Feliciano reaching towards his brother before he was gone. "No... Come back, I need you..." He said, the sadness returning till he smiled... Knowing well enough Lovino would_ always_ be beside him.


End file.
